The life of a girl and her FBIagent
by Ramadiii
Summary: This is the story of the nurse Gwyn and her man. Every chapter is a short one-shot Enjoy!
1. June 2006 - It all started with a case

**It all started with a case**

* * *

><p>Gwyn opened her eyes to the welcoming sound of her alarm-clock playing the familiar tunes of Train's 'Hey, Soul Sister' with a wide smile, the early sun was shining through her bedroom-window and the frost in the corners was starting to melt away.<p>

Her first day work-day of the new year and she was more excited than usual to go back to work. She absolutely loved her job at the hospital, being able to help people and being someone that you could ask anything and everything and who knew the answers to the families questions. She jumped out of bed and pressed the ON-button on her stereo, turning up the volume and sighing happily when one of her favorite songs: 'New York, New York' by mister Frank Sinatra.  
>She hummed along with the music as she jumped in the shower, ready to get the day started.<p>

"Hey Gwyn." Valarie, Gwyn's friend and one of the other nurses, stopped at the reception-desk Gwyn was sitting at. "How was your holiday?"  
>Gwyn looked up from the charts in her hands with a smile on her face.<br>"It was good, spent most of it down at the shelter with Toby and the kids so yeah, I guess you could say it was great."

The black nurse laughed and leaned over the desk, bringing herself as close as she possibly could.  
>"So..." She whispered. "He give you some loving this time?"<br>"Val, you know as well as I do that there's nothing going on between me and Toby anymore." Gwyn laughed but Valarie just raised an eyebrow with an 'are-you-serious?' look on her face.  
>"Sweetie, I don't care what you say. That boy never stopped loving you." Val was interrupted by her cellphone ringing and answered it, effectively bringing an end to the discussion.<p>

Gwyn's head traveled away from the hospital and back to the night when she had first met the man.  
>"<em>Hey, baby!" Gwyn looked behind her, recognizing the older man from his previous visits to the club. He was always in front, staring at her, drooling as she danced her way to her next meal. He was a pervert and this wasn't the first time he had approached her after hours.<em>  
>"<em>My shift's over, George. Go inside or go home." The brunette sighed, she was more tired than usual, could be because she hadn't eaten for a while, and really wasn't in the mood for this.<em>  
>"<em>Oh, come on, Rose." Gwyn shivered at her stagename, she had chosen it herself but that didn't change the face that she hated it. "Surely you can give me another lap-dance."<em>

_His rough hands moved to her hips and before the girl could even react with a knee to the groin a firm voice called out._  
>"<em>Get off her, George."<br>Gwyn looked over to where the voice had come from and saw one of the bouncers coming closer, feeling a little more safe._

"_Jarvis, you can't tell me you haven't thought about banging her..." George started but stopped when the bouncer's hand grabbed a strong hold of his collar, pulling him away from the dancer._  
>"<em>Leave or I will make you." The threat was evident in his voice and the older man quickly stumbled into the club again, leaving the dancer and the bouncer alone outside in the cold.<em>

"_You okay, Rose?" Gwyn looked up at the man. He couldn't be much older than herself and to be fair he was pretty handsome. Just her type: tall, muscular and a warm smile as he searched her face to see if she really was okay as she nodded._  
>"<em>I could have taken him. And the name's Gwyn." She said and smiled a little knowing that her words came out a little harsher than she'd planned.<em>  
>"<em>I have no doubt." The man chuckled and reached out his hand. "I'm Toby."<br>Gwyn shook it and tried to force her headache to subside._

"_Thanks. For the help that is." She nodded in goodbye, turned around and had only gotten a few feet away when he ran up to her._  
>"<em>Are you walking home?" There was concern in his voice and Gwyn found it kind of sweet.<em>  
>"<em>Yeah, not enough money for a car." She shrugged.<em>

"_Look, why don't I drive you home? You really shouldn't be walking through this part of town alone at this time of night." He obviously noticed the slight frown that formed on the girl's face at his words and did his best to reassure her._  
>"<em>I'm not gonna try anything, I'm just being a good citizen here." There was something about his whole demeanor that made him seem a lot like a puppy she used to have as a kid and that alone got her to trust him.<em>  
>"<em>Okay, but can we stop some place to eat? My blood-sugar levels are getting low and I don't want to pass out again." She said as they walked to his car, it wasn't much but seemed good enough to get from A to B.<em>

"_Blood-sugar? You're a diabetic?"_  
>"<em>What's the matter? You concerned?" Gwyn felt her Louisiana-accent shine through her otherwise perfect way of speaking.<em>  
>"<em>Well, yeah. When was the last time you ate?" They were in the car and the bouncer looked at her with worried eyes.<em>  
>"<em>I don't know. Six hours maybe?"<em>  
>"<em>Six hours, are you crazy?" They headed out of the parking-lot and from what Gwyn could tell they were heading to the nearest diner a couple of minutes away.<em>

"_It's not like I have the luxury of being able to eat at regular hours anymore." She sighed and looked out the window, seemingly fascinated by the streetlights flashing by._  
>"<em>I've seen you dance and you look..." He seemed to try and find the right words but Gwyn didn't really feel like waiting for that.<em>  
>"<em>Like I make some money?" She tiredly stated. She tried not to but she couldn't help the bitchiness that her low blood-sugar brought on.<em>  
>"<em>Something like that." The bouncer turned quiet, like he was ashamed but before Gwyn could apologize the car stopped.<em>  
>"<em>We're here."<em>

"Gwyn Simms, are you with us?" Valarie waved her hand in front of the girl's face to get her attention back from wherever it had gone to.  
>"Yeah." Gwyn shook the memories out of her head and turned her eyes back to the nurse in front of her. "Yeah, I'm here. What were you saying?"<br>Val sighed and shook her head with a glance at the clock on the wall.

"School called. Jayden's come down with a fever and she needs to be picked up."  
>"So what's the problem?"<br>"I still have two more hours of work to do before I can go home." Val sighed and rubbed her temples, seemingly tired after another long day's work.  
>Gwyn threw a glance at her own wristwatch and smiled.<br>"Go. Get your baby home and into bed and I'll take the rest of your shift." Val's eyes lit up but at the same time Gwyn could see the guilt in them.  
>"Are you sure? Because maybe I could call her dad and he'll..."<br>"Val. If you let that creep anywhere near my god-daughter I will kill him myself and then come after you. Now go."

Valarie leaned over the counter and kissed her friend's cheek with a wide smile.  
>"Thank you, Gwyn! I promise I'll make it up to you later, I swear."<br>"Whatever, just go get your girl." Gwyn laughed as she watched the black Goddess practically run out of the hospital.

Gwyn leaned back in her chair and looked up Val's last round on the computer: One firework-related burn-wound, two women who both insisted that their injuries had nothing to do with their husbands being drunk bullies, one victim of a minor car-crash and last but not least a gunshot.  
>Shouldn't take too much time, she was after all one of the best nurses in the hospital. With a little luck she might even be able to catch that movie she'd wanted to see for a while now.<p>

No such luck. The burn wounds on patient number one needed a whole lot more work than expected because some idiot nurse hadn't properly dressed them which added another hour to the seemingly otherwise easy check-up. As she was examining one of the abused women her husband came in and threatened to kill Gwyn for touching his 'property', security was called in and the man was removed while the woman in bed cried and promised the nurse that he really was a good man, he was just having a bad day.

The car-crash victim was a young man, 16 years old, who had just gotten his drivers-license and had decided that it was a good idea to steal, or borrow as he described it, his older brother's car. And although his condition was nothing but stable Gwyn had to fight the urge to slap the back of his injured head for being such an idiot.

Two hours after the movie had ended she finally reached the last patient for the night: The gunshot wound. She was supposed to meet up with the doctor in charge before actually entering the room but seeing as the doctor was one that she didn't really like she decided that she could do the job herself and she was just about to open the door when the man in white robes came marching through the corridor like he owned the place.  
>"Simms, where the hell is Thompson? She was supposed to work this shift." He declared with a loud voice.<br>"Her daughter's sick, told her I'd cover for her." She bit out not too nicely. Ever since Val started working at Georgetown University Hospital the doctor had made sure to embarrass her every chance he got and was just generally horrible to her.

"That little bastard again?" The man looked around the corridor as he snorted and Gwyn had to literally bite her tongue she was so mad. "Sometimes I think it would have been better if she would have just killed it when she had the chance." He turned to Gwyn with a sickening smile. "Well, shall we?"  
>"I don't care who you think you are. You <span>never<span> talk about Val or her daughter like that again or I swear to God I will..."  
>"You'll what?" He took a step closer, invading her personal space as he stared her down. "Tell me what you'll do to me, Simms." His voice took on a suggestive nature and Gwyn felt the red-hot anger seep through her veins when he put a hand on her hip, rubbing the fabric of her scrubs.<p>

"I will make sure to hurt you in ways that'll make you useless to a woman ever again." She hissed, her voice ice-cold and she felt a smirk coming onto her lips when she saw a flicker of fear in his blue eyes. "Now we can go inside." She took a step back and waited for him to open the door, not letting the seriousness in her eyes falter for even a second.

"Well, agent Morgan." The doctor stammered slightly knowing that the nurse's eyes hadn't left his back since they'd stepped through the door. "The bullet went clean through your shoulder, muscle-damage seems to be minimal and if things proceed without complications you should be out of here by the end of next week." He hurried through his assessment and was quick to leave the room as soon as he was finished.

Gwyn let her cold eyes follow him until the door shut behind him and she then turned to her patient with the warmth back in her eyes.  
>"Well, agent. Looks like your stuck with me for the rest of the night." She smiled as she looked at the chart. It was already late and her plans for the night had been ruined anyways and since they were understaffed for the night she'd decided to stay for the night-shift.<p>

The man on the bed smiled at her and spoke in a voice that made Gwyn just feel plainly happy.  
>"You say that like it's a bad thing." His eyebrow was raised and tried to straighten out so he could sit up properly. Gwyn watched him, her first impression of him was that he was the kind of person who liked to be able to do things himself so she waited until he was done before speaking up again.<br>"It depends." She shrugged with a smile causing the man to look intrigued.  
>"On what?"<br>"On when I last ate." She winked at him and continued doing her job, smirking a little to herself as she felt his eyes on her as she did it.

"So agent Morgan. What's your story?" She asked suddenly.  
>"My story?"<br>"Yeah. What brought you here on this faithful night?" She chuckled and stopped to look at him, he wasn't all that bad looking after being shot and all.  
>"It's all there in the chart, why would you want to hear it from me?"<p>

"_Countering my question with his own, this guy's good."_

"I find it helps most patients to talk about what happened to them, be it a car-crash, a sowing-accident or a gunfight." Gwyn shrugged lightly but kept her eyes on the agent's face. He was probably used to that kind of thing, it was his job after all but he didn't really look like the kind of person who liked to talk about an incident until it didn't hurt anymore.  
>"Is that right?"<p>

Gwyn nodded and sat down in the chair that had been pulled up to his bed, probably by a visitor.  
>He chuckled and ran his painfree hand over his shaved head, seemingly preparing himself to talk.<br>"You're a very different nurse, aren't you?" He said with his chocolate eyes trained on hers.  
>"You have no idea." Maybe tonight was going to pass fairly quickly after all.<br>The agent laughed and seemed to relax in his bed.

"Well, it all started with a case..."

* * *

><p>Another shortie but I thought it'd be fun to share how they met :P Let me know what you thought!<p> 


	2. October 2006 - Blueberry Pancakes

**Blueberry-pancakes**

**A/N: Should be read with Times like These (Mavis Staples) and Left for Dead (Citizen Cope) in the background, like a soundtrack.**

* * *

><p>Gwyn looked at the door with tears stinging in her eyes as it was slammed shut. She couldn't even remember what the argument had been about but she knew that she had definitely crossed a line with Derek, causing him to scream at her to mind her own god damn business before slamming the door behind him and getting in his car to catch the flight to Chicago.<p>

He had never screamed at her before and despite her usually thick skin she could feel anger and guilt clawing inside of her.

It wasn't like they were an item or anything, they'd met at the hospital when Gwyn worked as a nurse during one of the agent's cases and they had occasionally been seeing each other since then. A couple of drinks here and there which usually led to them ending up at one of their places, spending the night together, so it was only natural that Derek had gone alone for his mother's birthday.

Derek had never said anything about wanting more than what they had and neither had Gwyn, but despite the fact that they weren't dating she cared about him very much and it had hurt her to hear him scream like that, at her or not.

* * *

><p>"<em>You could have said no."<em> Derek shook his head with a lonely tear making its way down his cheek. His secret had come crawling back to bite him in the ass and he felt more alone than ever before as he pulled up on the empty driveway.  
>Gwyn's bicycle wasn't there.<p>

He sighed and exited the car and grabbed his bags from the backseat before heading inside the house. His dog Clooney excitedly welcomed him home but Derek just patted him on the head and went into the kitchen to grab himself a beer and maybe even something stronger to numb the memories. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and was just about to open it when he spotted a big plate of blueberry-pancakes with a little note tucked in under the plate.  
>"<em>I'm sorry."<em>  
>He took out the plate and looked at it with a small smile tugging at his lips. The only one who knew that his favorite food in the whole wide world was his grandmother's blueberry-pancakes was Gwyn and he realized that she must have left no more than an hour before he arrived because the plate was still warm.<p>

He put the plate back in the fridge along with the still unopened beer-bottle and opened the backdoor to the patio for Clooney before heading out the frontdoor again.

* * *

><p>Gwyn turned the volume up on her stereo and took another sip from her wine before turning back to the dishes. The sweet sound of Mavis Staples' voice filled the apartment and the brunette couldn't help but let the corners of her lips up in a small smile despite the sadness in her heart.<br>Another night all alone in her apartment and considering that morning it was just one of many to come. Gwyn didn't like being alone and if she was it usually wasn't by choice but tonight she didn't actually mind it all that much. It's for the best, she tried to tell herself.

She thought she heard a slight knock on the door and wiped her hands before leaving the kitchen. Her mind is somewhere else because she didn't check the peephole like she usually did and just opened the door, surprise hitting her when she saw the dark FBI-agent standing in front of her, looking like he'd had a rough couple of days as well.  
>She didn't say anything, didn't trust her voice not to reveal the different emotions she was feeling at that moment. She just stepped aside and walked back into the kitchen, fully aware of the fact that Derek was following not far behind.<p>

She leaned against the counter and looked at him, wondering if he had ever had this feeling about him before. He who always seemed so confident looked lost and fragile, like something had knocked him out of his normal way of being.  
>She didn't say anything and neither did he, he seemed to take in every word coming from the speakers and for every sentence his eyes turned more and more shiny. Still in silence he walked up to her and embraced her, his strong arms circling her waist as his head leaned softly on her shoulder.<p>

Gwyn felt the tears stinging behind her closed eyelids as she allowed herself to return the embrace, feeling how his familiar scent relaxed her and somehow managed to chase the hurt in her heart away.

* * *

><p>He took a shaky breath and let it out, feeling so secure in her arms as he let the tears escape his eyes. Why hadn't he understood sooner? Why hadn't he realized how much she really meant to him?<br>He hadn't even told her yet she had known that something was wrong that morning when he left for Chicago. She had asked what it was and he had just snapped.

It all made perfect sense now. He didn't want her to know because he was afraid. He was afraid she would leave if she knew the truth...  
>"I take it you found the pancakes." Gwyn's voice was as low as a whisper but there was a hint of a soft giggle that made Derek's lips twitch into a small smile.<br>"Only you would know to make my grandma's blueberry-pancakes when I'm upset about something." He could feel goosebumps spreading over Gwyn's skin as he nuzzled his face into her neck and he felt her shrug softly.  
>"I do what I can to help." Her voice suddenly sounded empty and Derek drew back to look her in the eyes.<br>"Just being here is enough." A twinge of happiness surged through the girl's body at his words and even though he hadn't actually said it aloud they both knew the hidden meaning of them.

He wanted her to stick around and she found that she really wanted that too.  
>"Although I wouldn't mind if you made the pancakes for me some other time." He continued and this time that beautiful familiar smile was on his lips.<br>"Anytime." She smiled back and met his lips in a soft kiss.

They may not be a conventional couple but hey, who ever said that that was a bad thing?

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like it! It's short but I've had this idea in my head ever since I saw this episode so bare with it ;) Hit the review-button and let me know what you thought ;)<strong>


	3. Dec 2006 - Silence Is All You Need

**Sometimes Silence Is All You Need**

**December 2006**

Pulling up at Derek's driveway Gwyn wasn't surprised to see the entire house dark for two reasons: One, because it was 2am and two, because the owner was out on a case and wasn't expected back home until tomorrow night.

She'd offered to watch Clooney while Derek was away and despite her being tired the Beauceron's company was a good way to relieve the stress she'd collected at work.

Parking her bike in the garage Gwyn unlocked and opened the door the joining door to the house, tiredly dropping her backpack on the kitchen table as she called out for Clooney but was surprised when the guard-dog didn't come running as usual.

"Clooney." She threw her keys on the table as well before walking out of the kitchen to find him.

The rest of the rooms were dark as well and for the first time she felt a little anxious being in the house now that she couldn't seem to locate Clooney anywhere.

"Come on boy, where are you?" She entered the livingroom and let out a loud shriek when she saw him, sitting on the couch with the big dog at his feet.

"Derek! What the hell? What are you doing here, I wasn't expecting you home until tomorrow." Gwyn said, trying to calm down her rapidly beating heart as she walked over to the couch and sat down next to him, patting Clooney's head in the process.

"Case finished early." Was all he offered for an explanation. He hadn't even looked at her yet, which struck her as odd. He just stared into space, his whole demeanor cold and closed off.

Without saying anything Gwyn got up and lit a fire in the fireplace, instantly bringing a warmer feeling to the room and delighted Clooney moved from his master's feet to curl up in front of the fire.

Scratching the dog's ear fleetingly as she passed him Gwyn joined Derek back on the couch and just looked at him in silence.

She could smell the alcohol on him before she even saw the open bottle on the table, it was rare for him to drink alone after a case but she knew that when he did, it was bad.

She wanted to make it better. Tell him that everything was okay but that was the problem.

The profiler knew first hand how not okay everything was. He had seen things that most people could only have nightmares about, crimes that would make even the most hardened criminals to flinch. He lived in that world and there was nothing she could say to make all those images go away.

Placing an arm around his broad shoulders Gwyn pulled him into her side, gently placing his head on her shoulder and softly kissed his temple as she felt him relax ever so slightly.

Derek wasn't really the guy to talk about his feelings unless she prodded him but she'd learned from the past when it came to dragging things out of him. He may get it out in the open but it didn't help, like you'd expect. In fact he'd only tell her the straight facts and completely leave out the things that made him upset.

So hugging him closer Gwyn poured all of her feelings of comfort into the embrace, having completely forgotten about how worn down she was after a week of work.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi guys! Okay, so I changed the order of the story seeing as I keep skipping back and forth in time so I thought that this might make a little easier. Anyways, I hope you like it no matter how short it may be.**  
><strong>Lots of love!<strong>


	4. December 2007 - Santa Baby

**Santa Baby**

As he stepped through the door of the house the sound of Eartha Kitt's 'Santa Baby' hit him along with the mouthwatering smell of Christmas and delicious food. And he chuckled to himself as he heard his girlfriend sing along in the kitchen, completely unaware that he was in the house.

He silently walked up to the doorway and watched her work on a big piece of cookie-dough, swaying her hips in time with the music and singing to her heart's content. She was wearing the usual, a pair of jeans and a tanktop covered by a bright red apron. Her long hair was pulled up into a bun and she looked so cute when her cheek was colored white by flour as she pushed aside a stray piece of her bangs.

He walked up and wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his face into the curve of her neck as he inhaled the sweet scent of clove from the gingerbread she was baking.  
>He felt her jump and loosened his hold around her enough so that she could spin around in his arms to stare at him with outraged eyes.<br>"What the hell do you think you're doing? You wanna kill me?" She took a steady breath to calm her furiously beating heart but seeing the smile on the other's face she couldn't help but laugh.  
>"You're so easily startled it's almost funny." Derek tried his best to keep a straight face... He failed miserably.<br>"I'm glad I amuse you." She chuckled and kissed him softly, although keeping her flour-covered hands away from him in an attempt not to get him dirty, something that didn't sit too well with Derek.

"What's with the no touching?" He asked, his voice playfully stern and Gwyn, feeling the Christmas spirit in every ounce of her body, played along.  
>"Well, baby..." She traced a finger over his cheek, leaving a trail of flour on his dark chocolate skin. "I wouldn't want you to get dirty, now would I?" She stood up on her toes and innocently licked away her "mess".<p>

Derek felt her pink tongue against his skin and suddenly felt an urgent need to get her out of those clothes covering up her perfect body. But he had barely even thought it before Gwyn had leaned back and was watching him with a mischievous grin on her face.  
>"What if I don't mind getting dirty?" His hands moved from her waist to her hips where his fingers played with the waistband of her jeans suggestively.<br>"Really?" This time Gwyn reached behind her and poured a little syrup onto her finger, soon enough stroking it gently over the side of his neck, sucking her finger clean before this time alternately kissing and licking the trail away causing Derek to groan at the featherlight touches she used to tease him with.

"Really." He hummed in approval as she nibbled a little at his earlobe, moving his hand to her face before bringing it to his own, kissing her passionately.  
>God, he loved this woman. Yes, Derek Morgan really loved a woman that wasn't his mother, his sisters or Penelopé Garcia (which was something he never thought would happen!).<p>

Gwyn finally allowed herself to touch her love, if he really did get too dirty she would help him to get it off later in the shower. Despite all of her willpower it was hard to keep her hands off of that sexy body of his and knowing where they would surely end up she reached behind her and shut off the oven before turning her complete and undivided attention back to the hunk of burning love currently holding her in his muscular arms.  
>And sure enough he picked up her his arms, her legs crossed behind his back and showering him with butterfly-kisses as he carried her up the stairs and into their shared bedroom.<p>

Maybe, Gwyn thought to herself, she should have told him that she gets a little extra naughty when it comes close to Christmas (very much unlike the rest of the human population) but as soon as their clothes started hitting the floor she pushed those thoughts out of her pretty head.

Something told her he had already noticed.

* * *

><p><strong>I was in Christmas-spirits today and thought I might let it out :D You like? Let me know ;)<strong>


	5. November 2008 - Things to be told

**Things that needs to be told**

**"_I love you, and because I love you, I would sooner have you hate me for telling you the truth than adore me for telling you lies." Pietro Arentino_**

* * *

><p>"I've seen that look in your eyes before." Gwyn looked to her right. Toby was leaning against the wall behind them, his eyes locked on the exact same scene as her.<br>"What look?" She asked, not taking her eyes off her man.

Toby moved in front of her, caught her chin in his hand and lifted her face til her eyes were looking into his.  
>"<span>That<span> look." He smiled and Gwyn felt herself blush softly, a little embarrassed he could read her so easily. "You're in love with him, Gwyn. I would be blind if I couldn't see that."  
>"Just because we've slept together doesn't give you the right to poke around in my life!" The girl snapped, immediately regretting her words. "Toby, I'm sorry, I..."<br>"Don't be." He laughed, apparently not at all affected by her harsh words. "You always get defensive when things starts getting serious. I know you, Gwyn. I know how you work and I also know that unless you're given a push in the right direction you'll let this relationship dissolve into thin air." That look was on his face again. The 'you-know-what-I'm-talking-about-and-you-know-I'm-right'-look.

Gwyn's hand unconsciously went to her stomach and smiled softly at the sight of Derek picking up Jayden and giving her a piggyback ride much to her satisfaction. He would make a good father, she had no doubt about that, but what if he wasn't ready?  
>She knew she was, she had been ready for a family for years but he was the very meaning of independence and freedom...<br>"Whatever you decide, Gwyn..." Toby's hand caressed her cheek. "I'll always be here for you. Always."

* * *

><p>"You know, I never thought spending Thanksgiving at a shelter could be that much fun." Derek laughed as they entered the dark house together.<br>"I told you you'd have a good time." The girl turned around and kissed him softly on the lips, the thoughts in her head driving her crazy.  
>"Hey, you want something to drink?" She asked, pulling away from him slightly as his hands moved to her waist. The man seemed a little surprised by the sudden interruption but said nothing of it.<br>"Yeah, a beer would be good."  
>"Okay." She walked off to the kitchen, feeling her heartbeat speeding up as she got a beer-bottle from the fridge and poured herself a glass of water before walking into the livingroom and sitting down on the couch next to Derek.<p>

"You're not drinking?" He quirked an eyebrow as he raised the bottle to his lips.  
>"Not tonight." She simply said, playing with the hem of her long sleeve. Silence passed for a few seconds before Derek soundly placed his bottle on the table.<br>"Okay, what's on your mind?"  
>His question caused Gwyn to feel a little light-headed.<p>

"What do you mean?" Avoiding his question with her own, she'd obviously learned from the best.  
>"You've been acting weird all night and quite frankly I'm worried about you, baby. What's going on?" She made the mistake of allowing herself to look into his warm eyes and she felt her eyes starting to tear up.<br>"Derek, we've been together for almost two years now..." God, what was she doing? She had no idea how she was going to tell him. "And we've gone through a lot in that time..."  
>"You're not trying to break up with me, are you?" Derek chuckled, but the tinge of seriousness in his voice made Gwyn's bad conscience flare up.<p>

"No, no. Definitely not... Um..." She looked into his eyes. "I'm pregnant." Her voice was quite low and it was with a tiny smile she delivered the news. This is it, she thought.  
>"You... You are?" His eyes were wide in shock but other than that his face was blank of any emotions.<br>"Yeah, I went to the doctor's and got the news yesterday."

Silence filled the room.

"So what do you think"? She sounded so small, so vulnerable that Derek felt his heart twinge.  
>"I'm gonna be a father?" He asked, making sure he heard right.<br>The words seemed to stick in the girl's throat and unable to verbally communicate she nodded.  
>"Oh my God..." He stood up and pulled Gwyn up with him. He put his arms around her and pulled her close as the tears started falling from his eyes. "I'm gonna be a dad."<br>"Yes, you are." Gwyn finally allowed her own tears to fall, a weight lifted from her heart.  
>"We're gonna be parents." He sounded so shocked yet so happy Gwyn couldn't help but laugh.<br>"That's usually how this works." She laughed and was awarded with a true Derek Morgan-laugh before being kissed passionately on the lips by the man of her dreams.

"Smarty-pants." He mumbled and kissed her again.

* * *

><p><strong>Baby-boom in the family, gotta share the love!<strong>


End file.
